In the context of planning and creating a preliminary design and ultimately implementing a new product, real reference models, that is to say a real, physical image or a physically created new product, but also an environment in which the product is subsequently to be used may be used for safeguarding a virtual product throughout the product life-cycle in terms of development, manufacture and maintenance. Thus, for example, in the case of a new development of an aircraft passenger seat, a physical reference model of a virtual seat model which is produced by a CAD application may be provided. On the other hand, for example, at least one section of an aircraft cabin may be provided for testing any capacity for integration or operation. However, because the product is not ready for production, for example in an early planning stage of a new product, adaptations and improvements to the real model may be required, and may ultimately lead to significant differences between individual models or sub-models, both real and virtual. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.